Crown Shield
Crown Shield, a character in the The Royal Masquerade series, is Cyrus's half-sibling, the Captain of the Royal Guard, and one of your love interests. His/Her suggested name is "Kayden" but the player can choose a name for him/her. He/She is first seen in Chapter 1. Appearance Crown Shield's appearance is determined by the player. He/She can be a brunette with brown eyes (faces 1 and 3) or black with dark hair and brown eyes (faces 2 and 4). The male wears a grey leather vest over a green long-sleeved shirt with a black belt and black trousers, along with black leather gloves and necklace with a green and yellow pendant. The female wears a detailed grey vest over a green long-sleeved shirt with studded gauntlets, a black belt and black trousers. Crown Shield is described to be "imposing". Personality Crown Shield has a sense for justice. Crown Shield does not like being called a "hero" because he/she feels that one's work should not be judged by other's appreciation. Although he/she can act like a noble, Crown Shield enjoys turning it off at the end of the day. Crown Shield also says that his/her opinions aren't made stronger or weaker because they happen to align with someone else's. Background Crown Shield is the illegitimate child of the former Lord Vescovi, making him/her the half-sibling of Cyrus Vescovi. He/she received a noble's education, including jousting lessons when he/she was young. Although the tutor focused on teaching Cyrus, Crown Shield still beat him every time. When he/she became older, Crown Shield chose to disappear into the guard. Being in the guard was simple: do the work, eat rations, and don't complain when the sergeant yells. However, Crown Shield did an excellent job and made a reputation for himself/herself. The King/Queen-Regent noticed and as High Chancellor, promoted him/her to the position of Crown Shield. The noble upbringing gave him/her a certain tolerance for courtly functions such as dancing at balls and hunting, but Crown Shield did not imagine doing those things when he/she was a young forgettable guard. Chapters The Royal Masquerade The Royal Masquerade * Chapter 1: The Royal Masquerade * Chapter 2: A Noble Effort * Chapter 3: Predator and Prey * Chapter 4: A Night Under the Stars * Chapter 5: Valor and Vanity Relationships Queen Kendra As the Queen's Shield, Crown Shield spent time in her service and got to know her. In Chapter 2, if asked, Crown Shield does not believe the Queen's death was his/her fault. "One guard, even the commander, cannot be everywhere at once." Crown Shield trusted his/her agents to protect her as he/she worked the Masquerade, just as he/she trusts said agents to protect The Regent when they are separated. Crown Shield states whoever killed Kendra was talented and knew how to get to her; and someday soon, he/she will know how to get to him. King/Queen-Regent Crown Shield is The Regent's protector until Cordonia's next king or queen is announced. Because Kendra's assassin is still at-large, Crown Shield accompanies The Regent during the Royal Hunt in Chapter 3. Guards / Crew Crown Shield holds all of the guards (including the crew of Teapot, Sunshine, and Frisk) in higher regard than his/her half-brother, Cyrus. In the academy, Crown Shield was told he/she had the best impression of the guards' mentor and disciplinarian. Crown Shield loved his/her fellow guards; they didn't care about his/her birth as long as the job was done well. Frisk jokes that it is Crown Shield's fault for becoming captain that now he/she has to deal with all of the guards now, and cannot escape Frisk's antics. Cyrus Vescovi Cyrus is Crown Shield's half-brother and there is no love lost between the two of them. As Crown Shield puts it, Cyrus is a stain to their name and to the court. Even if Crown Shield wishes for a better relationship, their disagreement with each other doesn't come from an argument; it comes from a conflict in their personhoods and neither of them is likely to change. Your Character Crown Shield notices you when you and your sister enter the Royal Masquerade ball. You can choose to dance with Crown Shield or The Regent; if you choose the former and to continue the dance in a premium scene, Crown Shield will deduce your true identity by your starry-eyed appreciation of the palace and the calluses on your fingers. In Chapter 2, you meet Crown Shield again at your House's Noble Debut and can choose to speak to him/her privately in a premium scene. If you do, you have three book options to gift Crown Shield. Whichever book you decide, Crown Shield thanks you as it is the first book he/she has ever owned. Crown Shield also believes you are too kind for the pit of vipers known as the nobles, and that you are brave for facing them and fighting for your House. In Chapter 3, you can choose to hunt with Crown Shield or The Regent, or wait with Renza Fierro. If you choose to accompany Crown Shield, you two share anecdotes about your lives. Crown Shield doesn't think he/she could have handled being shoved away into a library. Character Customization Other Looks |-|Both= Crown Shield Masked.jpg|Masked Crown Shield Armor.jpg|Armor |-|Male= Kayden_face_1.jpg|Male Face 1 Masked TRM Crown Shield F2 Masked.PNG|Male Face 2 Masked CrownShield_Face_1.jpg|Male Face 1 Mask-off TRM Crown Shield F2.PNG|Male Face 2 Mask-off Crown Shield F1 Shirtless.png|Face 1 Shirtless Crown Shield Male F2 Shirtless.PNG|Face 2 Shirtless Crown Shield F1 Underwear.jpg|Face 1 Underwear Crown Shield F2 Underwear.jpg|Underwear |-|Female= TRMCrownShieldF3Masked.png|Face 3 Masked TRMCrownShieldF3.png|Face 3 Mask-off TRM Crown Shield F4 Masked.jpg|Face 4 Masked TRM Crown Shield F4.jpg|Face 4 Mask-off Crown Shield F3 Undergarment Full.jpg Crown Shield F4 Undergarment Full.jpg Miscellaneous TRM Sneak Peek 7 Kayden Vescovi.jpg|Sneak Peek with 2 versions TRM bandages.jpg|Bandages after joust Trivia * Crown Shield is the twelfth love interest you can customize. However, he/she is the sixth love interest whose gender can be chosen by the player. * If you meet with him/her in a premium scene in Chapter 2, you discover that Queen Kendra was a descendant of Kenna Rys. * His Male Face Model 01 shares a nearly-identical look and name with Kaidan Alenko, a character from Bioware's series Mass Effect. Both of them have a striking resemblance to the model Luciano Costa. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Female Category:'The Royal Masquerade' Characters Category:LGBT Category:Love Interests Category:Customizable Love Interests